senshisstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Files, Book 2: On The Run
Chapter 1 My feet slapped against the side walk as I ran. I had to get away, I had to get home. I could hear them behind me. They were chasing me for something terrible, something evil, something I didn’t do. As I rounded the corner, I saw my house and more importantly, I saw Leech’s car. I had to warn her. I had to get her away. I busted through the door and ran inside. I barely stepped in when suddenly I was on the ground and a dark haired girl with black eyes had me pinned to the ground holding a butcher’s knife in her gloved hand, pressing the blade against my jugular vein. “Hells Bells Leech put that thing down.” I said, “It’s me, Chaos” Leech immediately got of me and helped me to my feet. As I dusted myself off, Leech perked her ears up. Leech is a vampire so her hearing is off the scale. She listened in and I saw her face fall. I braced myself for the inevitable onslaught of questions. “Chaos,” she began, “Why is the entire FCPD heading this way?” “Ummmmmm…..” “Why, also, is there a SWAT team and a group of FBI agents with them?” “Well…” and that’s as far as I got in my explanation ''“CHAOS RINEHART, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! YOU ARE WANTED FOR THE ASSAULT AND ATTEMPTED MURDER OF MAILA AND GINA HANCOCK!!” '' My heart sank. Leech turned toward me very slowly. Her eyes were completely black. You could see the anger and confusion in those black pools. She raised the butcher’s knife toward me and spoke through gritted teeth. “Chaos,” she seethed, “Tell me I heard wrong. Tell me that I didn’t just hear what I thought I just heard.” “Actually, you did hear right but it wasn’t…..” That is, once again, as far as I got. Leech was on top of me in an instant. This time, she pinned me to the wall and held the knife right above my heart. I could feel the blade’s point against my pounding chest. I slowly raised my hands and inwardly panicked. Leech might actually kill me. The sudden pounding on the door by the police didn’t help. I was face deep in a situation I couldn’t even dream of controlling. I looked straight at Leech and said three simple words. “Soul gaze me.” Leech shuddered and then looked me straight in the eye. The eyes are like gateways into a person’s soul. A wizard has the key to open those gateways. If a wizard Soul gazes a person, that person Soul gazes the other. Leech’s soul was very well protected with steel walls and locked doors to keep away unwanted attention. I had similar barriers but I let them down to let leach see what had happened. After about five seconds she looked away. “Like I was trying to tell you, it wasn’t my fault. I was fighting this demon when this car passed. The Hancock sisters were in it. The demon suddenly lost interest in me. It snatched up the girls and replaced them with clay doppelgangers. I tried to stop the demon but my blast struck the car causing it to blow up. Several pedestrians saw what happened and ran to call the police so I did the only logical thing, I ran.” Leech stood there taking the information in. still she did not lower the knife. “How do I know you aren’t just tricking me?” she questioned. “What?” I nearly shrieked “No, I would never lie to you. I swear it wasn’t my fault.” “Chaos,” Leech said very quietly, “If you value your life, you will quit with the lies.” My eyes widened in shock. She didn’t believe me. My girlfriend, who has been by my side through thick and thin, didn’t believe me. My body slumped in defeat. Leech then let me go and walked toward the door. I knew what she was about to do. She was going to steal the magic from my wards. “Stand back officers,” she warned “I’m deactivating the defenses.” Then, she placed her gloved hand on the door and shut her eyes. Bluish light with tinges of black started to flow out of my front door, through her arm and disappeared. When she absorbed all the magic from the wards she began to collapse. As she fell, she grabbed the doorknob and unlocked the door with and audible *''click''*. The second that the cops heard that sound, my door was kicked open and dozens of officers busted into my house and surrounded me. Each and every officer had some sort of gun pointed at me. “Oh. My. God! Chaos what happened to Leech?” a woman’s voice said. That woman was Officer Kat. Kat is a very good friend of Leech and of mine. At least she was one of mine until all this mess happened. She bent down to examine Leech. Leech was on the ground throwing up. This wasn’t from a stomach virus. Whenever Leech comes into contact with black magic (The black streaks in the bluish light) she collapses and throws up. The more black magic, the more acidity the vomit has. At the moment, Leech’s puke was so acid-like, that it was melting the floor. Kat looked over at me and glared. “Chaos Rinehart…” she seethed. “You are in so much trouble.” I finished. As I said this, I put my duster on the ground and put my hands in front of me. Kat walked over and pulled me to my feet slapping the handcuffs on my wrists. As she and several other hustled me out of the door, Kat stop by where Leech was heaving on the ground. “Does she have any involvement in this?” she asked. I looked down at Leech’s crumbled form on the ground. Then I simply shook my head. “Get the girl to a hospital but be careful.” Kat ordered The officers then put me in the back of the SWAT truck with Kat and drove off. “Kat, please listen to me.” I pleaded. “I’m innocent. I didn’t attack those girls. Honestly I….” I was interrupted by Kat’s fist slamming into my nose. “Lie to me one more time and I’ll break more than your nose.” She grumbled. I stared at Kat astonished. She didn’t trust me. No one did. I was being framed for a horrible crime and no one believed me, not my friends, not the cops, not even my vampire girlfriend. I felt the cold metal of the cuffs on my wrists. “''Better get use to these.” I thought. “''I’m going to be wearing them for a while.” Chapter 2 After we arrived at the station, I was unceremoniously thrown into a cell in Solitary. There I stayed for hours until Kat came to interrogate me. By then, all I could say was, “I’m innocent.” That was all I said for the next two weeks. That’s what I told the investigators, the cops and the attorney who already thought I was guilty. The judge chosen for my case was, surprise surprise, the two girl’s grandfather. Judge Hancock and the jury were very swift in their judgment of me being guilty. The only thing that snapped me out of my funk was when the jury said their decision. “We find the defendant, Samuel ‘Chaos’ Rinehart, guilty of first degree murder.” “Wait, MURDER?” I shrieked. “Those girls were alive!” Judge Hancock looked at me with full on anger. “Yes, they were until last night. They died of severe internal trauma caused by the car explosion YOU created.” “Your honor, I swear to you…” “Silence in the court. I sentence you to death by lethal injection.” While the jury, the people in the crowd and those watching my trial on television cried out of triumph, I deflated. I was on Death Row. I was sentenced to die. Now that was all I wanted to do. Sitting in my cell, I curled into a ball in the corner of my cell. There I remained for two whole days. I didn’t eat, I didn’t sleep, and I didn’t speak. On my third night after my sentencing, I heard footsteps outside my cell. I thought it was the police coming to take me to my execution, I was wrong. The guard posted outside my cell cried out. “Hey, buddy. You aren’t supposed to be down here. You need permission to visit Death Row prisoners.” “I know.” A gravelly voice said Then there was a large thump and something crumbled to the ground. Something told me it wasn’t the gravelly voice. Suddenly there was the sound of a key being inserted into a lock. Then my cell door swung open. In the doorway stood a tall figure cloaked entirely in black. The only color this person had was a silver pentacle holding the cloak together. It walked silently over to me and pulled me to my feet. “Are you the one known as Chaos Rinehart?” it asked. All I could do was nod. “My master has commanded me to bring you to headquarters.” “Are you with the wizard counsel?” I asked, my voice barely a whisper from its disuse. “No. We associate with the counsel but this action is our own.” With that, my mysterious rescuer placed a gloved right hand on my cuffs and its bare left hand on the pentacle pin on their cloak. Light shot out of the pentacle, through the persons arm and surrounded the cuffs, disintegrating them. I rubbed my wrist and stared. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was thinking, “''This guy wears a single glove on his/her right hand like Leech does.” Leech has been wearing a single glove on her right hand for as long as I could remember. Whenever I asked her about it she said there was a scar there she wanted to forget about. The figure pulled me out of the cell and we began to sneak out of the prison. We didn’t run into a single guard and all the other prisoners were asleep. When we got to the reception desk, the figure walked right past the desk and out the door. I looked at the desk and saw that all the guards and the receptionist were unconscious and tied up behind the desk. My mysterious benefactors had thought of everything. I walked out the front door and saw an unmarked plain black van parked at the edge of the parking lot. The figure opened the back door. “Get in.” “Not until I get some answers.” I countered. “My master will explain. Please get in.” “No. Not until I find out what the heck is going on.” “The master will explain when we arrive. I won’t ask again. Get in the van” “No.” The figure sighed and closed the door. Then the passenger door opened and a second figure dressed exactly like the first one emerged. The only difference was that this one had an aluminum baseball bat. The second figure swung the bat and bashed me right on the forehead. I crumble to the ground. I vaguely felt myself being thrown into the van before everything went black ..... When I came to I was in a small bare room. My head still hurt like crazy from being bashed. I looked over at a small table next to my small cot and saw a glass of water and two Advil. I swallowed them gratefully and started to get up. As I did I noticed something very odd. “''Where are my clothes?” My prison jumpsuit was gone. All I was wearing were my boxers. I heard a noise come from the door. I looked over and saw a small slot appear underneath the door. Some slid a bundle of clothes under the door. I sighed with relief and grabbed the clothes. They were my usual pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. My black boots were even in the pile. The one object I was very surprised to see was my pentacle necklace confiscated when I was arrested. When I was dressed I tried the door. It was locked. “Great.” I mumbled “I was broken out of one prison to be locked in another.” “This was just to make sure you didn’t leave before the master saw you” the gravelly voice from before explained. “You again, let me out!” “Are you willing to meet the master now?” it asked. I sighed and mumbled a half-hearted “Fine.” I heard the door unlock and the cloaked figure ushered me down the hallway. After a few twists and turns down various hallways, we arrived at a pair of doors engraved with a large pentacle. Two more cloaked figures opened the door. Inside there was a mass of hooded figures standing in what looked like a giant throne room. A large onyx throne sat at the end of the room. I slightly smaller figure sat on the throne. This figure’s cloak was embroidered in silver that shined in the dim light of the massive room and a golden pentacle pin instead of a silver one. “You wanted to see me?” I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. The head cloak stood up and walked over to me. “Thank the Gods of magic, you’re safe.” The figure said in a familiar girlish voice. “''The head cloak is a girl? Wow.” I thought “Are you alright? I heard one of my associates hit you on the head even though I specifically said ‘Bring him here unharmed’. I truly am sorry about that.” She held out her gloved right hand out. “What’s with the glove? Don’t you think you should wear two?” I asked. There was a chorus of gasps. Suddenly I wish that I had kept that comment to myself. “That is a secret that I pray you will never find out.” The Head stated simply I couldn’t hold it back any longer. I had to say it. “Who the heck are you people?” I said. “We’re friends, acquaintances, and partners of yours.” The gravelly voice stated cryptically. “Meaning….” I said. Then I was speechless. All the cloaked people in the room took of their hoods. All the faces underneath those hoods were faces I recognized. There were several cops, a few firemen, and some people from my local grocery store. Then the head and gravelly voice took off their hoods. Gravelly voice first took out a mechanical voice chip and then took of the hood. I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was KAT!! She had broken into her own prison and busted me out of Death Row. Then I turned to the Head. When her hood came off, she pulled her long, black hair out of a tight ponytail. She let the locks cascade down her back. She brushed a stray lock out of her onyx black eyes and smiled a slight one sided smile. “Hey Chaos, how're you doing?” Leech said All I could do was stare. Chapter 3 “I have a lot of explaining to do don’t I?” Leech said in an embarrassed tone. I just stood their staring. That was all I was capable of doing. Not only was the cop who punched me in the nose and arrested me here, she was the one who broke me out of prison. Her own prison! Now on top of that, my girl friend is the leader of this mysterious group. “Chaos? Hello? Hello, earth to Chaos.” She said waving her hand in front of my face. Shook my head clearing my thoughts which, trust me, was very hard to do right now. I looked at Leech, then a Kat, then at the room in general, then back at Leech. Then I finally openned my mouth. "What's going on?" I finally asked. Leech took a deep breath and explained. Basically, she was the leader of this large group of vampires. Everyone in the room, excluding me, was like her. A magic sucking vampire. Everyone, including Kat, the woman who had been chaisng me through Kentucky after I blew up cars. The woman who arrested me for 1st degree murder, and the one who broke me out. Everything just started spinning. After that, Leech explained that they had to throw the police off their trail so they could work on solving my case. "Whoa- Wait.... You're solving my case?" "Yep. We've been gathering evidence in hope of clearing your name." Now it was my turn to play the disbelief card. "Yeah...You said you didn't believe me. You told me to 'quit with the lies'. And you Kat. You arrested me for murder that, apparently, you knew I didn't commit. and now you're expecting me to just forget all that and believe you're really here to help me?" My anger was rising to near critical mass. I could feel fire starting to course through my veins. I saw Leech and Kat take a step back, fear in their eyes. "''Good. They deserve it." Then Leech looked at me. "Chaos, we needed to make the mundys believe that we weren't your allies. If they thought for even a second, we wouldn't have been able to rescue you and you'd be getting the needle right now. Now please calm down." She put her hand on my shoulder.... then something crazy happenned. There was the sound of sizzling and the smell of burned flesh. Leech screamed and immediantly released my shoulder. Her hand, the one that had touched my shoulder, was smoking. "N-No way...." She said. "Leech.... I'm sorry. It was an accident." "I-I know. Just don't summon Soul Fire again." Soul Fire. Fire made from pure anger in a Wizard's soul. Very few wizards can control it. It's also one of the only things that can kill Leech, and the rest of her kind. I took a deep breath and the fire died. Leech then looked me square in the eye. "I swear to you, we are doing everything in our power to fix this." I nodded deciding to trust her. Then I looked around. One vampire looked at me with pure hatred. "Why are you even helping him? He's a Wizard. We hate wizards." I opened my mouth to tell the little twerp to shut the hell up, but Leech beat me to it. Probably the best thing. I might have ended up bursting into flames again. "Those days are over James. We're no longer hateful to Wizards. Now get over what happened during 1812 and just relax." "James" eventually did calm down, but he looked at me with a grudge in his eyes. I knew I would eventually have to have a 'talk' with the kid. Category:Fantasy Category:By Roronoa Senshi Category:Chaos Files